Bilbo's Promise
by Samhoku
Summary: Bilbo made a promise to a Took maid named Sandra when he was just a lad. Now that she has returned from adventures he is not sure if he wants to keep that promise and he hopes that she has also forgotten the promise.
1. Chapter 1

Bilbo's Promise

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bilbo or any of the characters besides my own. Sandra Took is the only one I own, I came up with her in my brain. There will be other obvious ones that I own. I do not do this for money.**

**Chapter.**

Bilbo was sitting on his porch when a bunch of older women went by tittering, "That Sandy is back. She is finally back from her crazy adventures." Bilbo was thrown back into the past in his own mind and he was very happy by Sandy's return yet also very scared, hoping she didn't remember the promise he made her when he was just a lad.

_Flashback:_

_Bilbo and Sandy where sitting next to each other on a tree, Sandy was higher up then Bilbo. She handed him an apple and bit into her own, when she finished she dropped it on his head with a laugh. Sandy suddenly grew serious and said, "Bilbo, you are my best friend. Is it crazy to say that I would spend the rest of my life with you?"_

_Bilbo bit into his own apple and yelped when her apple core hit him in the head. He gave her a smile and then said, "No. I would gladly spend the rest of my days with you." He was embarrassed by his own deceleration but it was the truth._

_"Promise you will marry me."_

_"I promise, Sandra Took."_

_End Flashback._

Bilbo shook his head and wished he hadn't said such a rash thing. This could turn on him, when she went on the adventures he could barely even look at her each time she returned. Bilbo loved her but was beginning to regret his promise. He rubbed his hands over his face and silently hoped that she might stay longer this time.

He heard a happy voice say, "Bilbo? You look...healthy. And like a proper gentlemen." Bilbo looked up to see the happy face of Sandra.

Bilbo smiled, unable to try and keep a serious face, "Hello Sandra." He took in the beautiful Took in front of him, "Your travels haven't done a thing to you. Well..."

Sandra looked down at her clothes and smiled, "Oh, well..." Her brown eyes danced and she giggled, "I suppose mens clothes don't suit me?" She gave Bilbo another bright smile and said, "I must go greet the children! They are ready to hear all sorts of stories." Sandra smiled again and giggled, heading towards where the children where, "I will speak to you later, my gentlemen."

Bilbo smiled and looked at the ground, happy to see her home. He shook his head and walked inside, "I am a gentlemen." He said to himself, "I have no need for women who run around the countryside and go on _adventures._" Bilbo sat down at his kitchen table with his food and tea, he paused and sighed, wishing that she wasn't so adventure filled. She would make a wonderful wife and mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo's Promise

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bilbo or any of the characters besides my own. Sandra Took is the only one I own, I came up with her in my brain. There will be other obvious ones that I own. I do not do this for money.**

**Chapter.**

Bilbo was sitting on the front porch with Sandy again. She didn't like how quiet her friend was doing so she said, "Why, Bilbo! You are way to quite."

Bilbo glanced over at his long time friend and sighed, "I am trying to be a gentlemen, Sandra."

"Does being a gentlemen entail running away from Lobila Sacksville Bagganse?" Sandra asked while glancing uneasily down the road.

Bilbo looked down the road and also saw Lobilia, "In rare cases like today, yes. I was in a good mood, she seems to sense it."

Sandy got up out of her chair and started walking down the road with Bilbo next to her. They where walking at a leisurely pace until Lobilia called out to them. Sandy sped up a little and smiled at Bilbo, "Can we walk faster?"

Bilbo sped up as well, "I suppose in special cases a Baggense can walk faster when fleeing a threat to their life and limb." He tried not to smile when Sandra giggled and looked over her shoulder.

Sandra sped up to a sort of a jog, "Lobilia is catching up, dear Bilbo." She actually looked worried, "Have you done something to offend her lately?"

Bilbo tried not to think about that incident. He had shut the door hastily in her face when he had been in a bad mood. Now the women was obviously out to get him, "Yes...I was rude and shut the door in her face. I do believe we can jog in a gentlemenly like fashion."

Sandra found this hilarious, "We shall retreat with honor!" She saluted Bilbo and nearly fell over laughing.

Bilbo and her bolted to a full out run and ran right to the edge of the woods. Bilbo froze at the edge and shook his head, "I am not going in there!"

Sandra pulled on Bilbo's hand, "Come on Bilbo! Sense when have you decided to be a coward in the face of impending danger of a Sacksville Bagganse?"

Bilbo had this expression of fear as he balked, "No, Sandra! I am not going into the woods and you cannot make me! I am a Bagganse and I will not run around in the woods inviting Barro-Writes(I have no idea how to spell that) to attack me!"

Sandy put her hands on her hips and gave Bilbo the look of death before placing both hands on his and pulling him over the edge of the woods. Bilbo promptly fainted.

Sandy looked down at Bilbo and said with amusement, "That was interesting."

* * *

Sandy had made sure that Bilbo got home safe then she went back to her own home. While she was gone Stormgail walked in to Hobbiton, causing adults to pull their children inside. None of them like Stormgail...None but the Children...and Bilbo.

When Bilbo woke up he heard someone knock on the door. He walked over and opened it, his eyes widened and a wide grin crossed his face as he pulled StormGail in with uncharacteristic enthusiasm, "Welcome! It is a delight to see you again Stormgail."

StormGail smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, "Its a pleasure to see you as well. Has Lobilia been bothering you again?"

Bilbo chortled and covered his mouth when he snorted, "Um, ah, yes. She has been chasing me down the path." Someone else knocked on the door and Bilbo dove underneath the table, "I am not at home!"

StormGail raised an eyebrow at the Hobbit then opened the door, seeing Lobilia. Now, Lobilia is deathly afraid of Stormgail, which makes it easier on Bilbo when she is around.

"Oh, StormGail...I thought you died." Lobilia said rather bluntly and she rapped her umbrella on the ground.

StormGail said dryly, "I know you don't care, but could you try and disguise it a little?"

Lobilia said, "Well, is Bilbo home?" She was very cross and her umbrella was rapping the ground at a very annoying rate.

Stormgail crossed her arms over her chest and gave the women a fanged grin, "No. I am visiting and he is not available for the whole visit, as I have many gorey and bloody adventures to tell him about. Would you like to hear some?"

Lobilia quickly declined, "No, thank you, Stormgail. I will be going home now..I have my own, ah, guests to speak with." She turned and hurried down the steps and down the road.

"I could come visit ya if you like!" Stormgail called to the women with a devilish grin.

Lobilia hurried in faster, declining the offer, "No thank you, my guests will be visiting the entire time you are here."

Bilbo crawled out from under the table, "Um, thank you. Stormgail."

Stormgail grinned at Bilbo, "No problem buddy." She closed the door and seconds later someone else knocked.

Bilbo dove back under the table, knowing it was Sandy, "I am not at home!" He shivered and gave StormGail a pitiful look.

Stormgail rolled her eyes and opened the door, "Hello Sandy. Bilbo is home, come on in." She pulled Sandy in then gave Bilbo a grin, "Come out from under the table Master Baggins and enjoy your beautiful guest while she is here."

Bilbo crawled out from under the table, his face as red as a beat, he dusted off his coat and gave Sandy a charming smile and pulled out a chair, "Yes, of course. Come, sit Sandy."

Sandy sat down and was wringing her hands, "I am sorry Bilbo, I didn't know that you would faint from shock just by entering the woods. I was remembering your...adventure side and how much fun we used to have."

Bilbo sat down at one of the chairs and felt guilty for hiding under the table from her. Not only was that childish but ungentlemanly like. He patted her hand with one of his own, "Its alright, Sandy. I had the foolish notion that the burro-writes would move their holes and come after me."

Sandy covered her mouth and her eyes got bigger and bigger then a huge laugh burst out of her, she was nearly bent over double with laughter, "Move..their...holes? Bilbo that is absolutely ridiculous!"

Bilbo crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a fierce glare, just like when they where teenagers, "It didn't seem ridiculous at the time!"


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbo's Promise

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bilbo or any of the characters besides my own. Sandra Took is the only one I own, I came up with her in my brain. There will be other obvious ones that I own. I do not do this for money.**

**Chapter.**

Bilbo and Sandra had a wonderful visit and he invited her to stay for dinner. Sandra looked disappointed, "I am sorry, but I am afraid I can't. I already promised a Brandybuck that I would have dinner with her. Maybe tomorrow?"

Bilbo nodded and said with a smile, "I will plan for you to come tomorrow." He walked her to the door and then said, "Have a good rest of the day, dear Sandra."

Sandy smiled and gave her friend a hug, "I will." She stepped back, releasing him, "See you tomorrow, my friend." Sandy walked down the road and did a hop/skip, humming a small tune to herself, "And the road goes ever on."

Bilbo repeated the phrase to himself and jotted it down on a piece of paper, adding a few more lines to it. He smiled then turned around, seeing Stormgail with a devilish grin on her face. Bilbo asked bewildered, "What?"

Stormgail uncharacteristically fluttered her eyelashes and said, "You lurve her." She held in a laugh, "You want to love her, you want to kiss her...and have little Hobbit babies with her!"

Bilbo looked horrified and he covered his face which was almost beet red again, "Stormgail! One does not simply talk about such things!" He handed her a scone, "Eat that and keep the comments to yourself."

Stormgail looked at the Scone, "I will eat this, but I am highly offended by it*"

Bilbo rolled his eyes and gave a deep sigh, sitting at the table. He rubbed his hands over his face, "What do I do? I made Sandy a promise that I am now afraid to keep."

"Forget that you are a Bagginse and marry her. Took or not, you love her." Stormgail said tartly. She sat down and then grabbed a scone off a plate, eating it, "Spending time with dwarves makes you appreciate food."

Bilbo shrugged again then asked with curiosity, "How are the dwarves that you have told me so much about?" He did enjoy hearing about Thorin, Fili, Kili, Moonbeam, Westrea, and Denilah. They all seemed like very interested characters.

Stormgail used her fingers and ticked them off as she named them, "Thorin married Westrea and adopted Honeysuckle, Fili married Moonbeam, and Kili has kids with Denilah and is also married."

Bilbo nodded and smiled, "Excellent, I am happy for them." He grabbed a scone for himself and started eating quietly. Bilbo sighed and grabbed a notebook, writing down what happened to the dwarves and rubbing his hands over his face, "I cannot believe I am attempting to write a book about my life. It isn't all that interesting, until Sandy or you return."

Stormgail felt bad for her friend, "Why don't you go on an adventure with Sandra? Did you know she has a ring that can make her disappear?" Stormgail wrinkled her eyebrows, "I am not sure what I think about it. Gandalf and I are both concerned. She never uses it, well...she only used it once. Then she never did it again and she looked shook up."

Bilbo became disturbed as well, "Dark magic?" He wrinkled his own brow in concentration.

"Possibly."

* * *

Sandy found Bilbo at the edge of the woods the next morning, trying to convince himself to cross the invisible boundary in his mind. Sandra shook her head, feeling genuinely sorry for the poor hobbit. It was so pounded in to him that he couldn't even take a step into the woods.

"Bilbo." Sandy said softly and she tried to hold in a giggle when Bilbo jumped and had to place his head between his knee's so he wouldn't pass out, "What are you doing?"

"Hunting Oliphants, obviously." Bilbo said sarcastically then he tried to hide a smile when Sandy giggled, "I am trying to go into the woods without becoming dizzy or seeing stars."

Sandra nodded then said, "I will stand on the other side. I will hold unto your hands and lead you into the woods, okay?" She walked to the front of him then held unto his hands, pulling him gently.

Bilbo kept his attention on Sandy and he allowed her to lead him into the woods. When he was all the way in he held unto her hands still, "Okay...I am in the woods."

Sandy giggled and gently pried Bilbo's hands off, "Yes, yes you are."


	4. Chapter 4

Bilbo's Promise

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bilbo or any of the characters besides my own. Sandra Took is the only one I own, I came up with her in my brain. There will be other obvious ones that I own. I do not do this for money.**

**Chapter.**

Sandy was pushing Bilbo up a tree, one that they used to climb all the time when they where younger. She rolled her eyes as Bilbo climbed up the tree awkwardly, "Bilbo, I know that you are stronger then that. Keep climbing, dear." After Bilbo was up he clung to the bottom branch, much like he had before. In fact, he had never made it past the bottom branch before.

Sandy climbed up a branch above him and used his shoulders as a prop to get to the branch, "Thank you, kind gentlemen." She sat on the branch and gave Bilbo a bright smile, "Now we are in a tree."

Bilbo managed to sit up and look down. The minute he did he clung to the sturdy part of the tree, "What in the name of all things evil have you done? How high up are we?"

Sandy held in a giggle at Bilbo, "Well, we are actually not that high up. It didn't take much for me to get you unto that branch. If I kneeled and you stood on my back you could get up their easily."

Bilbo said, "Oh." He sat up and wasn't so afraid anymore, "Well then." He felt an apple core drop on his head and he gave her the impending look of doom.

Sandy giggled again and handed him an apple, biting into her own. She looked down and saw Bilbo climb up to the branch and sit next to her. She gave him a smile and then resumed eating, looking around the forest, "So."

Bilbo rubbed his apple on his jacket before eating, "So...?" He looked at Sandra curiously.

Sandy gave Bilbo a cheeky grin, "Here is where you made your hasty promise." She saw the flush on Bilbo's face and she laughed, playfully nudging him, "I am not going to force you to keep your promise. I might make you feel guilty though."

Bilbo smiled a little and nudged her back, resuming his apple, "Well, I would keep my promise if you would stick around long enough for me to have the pleasure of meeting the new and improved Sandy."

Sandra was quiet and Bilbo looked over at her. He was surprised to see that she seemed hurt by that comment. He hadn't meant anything by it but apparently what he said ran deeper then he figured.

"I hoped that traveling wouldn't change me. But I suppose hobbits that wear mens clothing isn't what you want. You want a pretty little hobbit maid that wears dresses and cooks." Sandra looked at the ground, her eyes sad, "Do you just want to be friends?"

That was the last thing Bilbo wanted. He didn't know what he wanted, if he was honest with himself, but what she described was not something he wanted. Bilbo rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, "Well, no. I don't just want to be friends, I want to be your best friend. I still want to keep my promise, not out of duty so don't even think that. I would feel terribly bored with a women that couldn't hold her own in a conversation or have her own opinions."

Sandra listened to this with silence then giggled when he said he would be bored, "What about Stormgail?"

"Too independent. And definitely just a friend and will never in a million years be anything more." Bilbo said with great gusto.

Sandra giggled again then climbed down the tree, "What is for dinner, my dear Bilbo? For the time is drawing near in which we feast."

Bilbo also climbed down with less awkwardness then before, "The normal things that we eat for dinner. And also, a favorite to all hobbits, Mushrooms."

Sandra squealed in delight and asked, "Is Stormgail making it?"

Bilbo nodded and covered his ears when she squealed again, she threw her arms around him, "Oh, thank you! I love it when she cooks!" Sandra kissed him on the cheek then ran down the road in an excited manner, much like a child. Bilbo shook his head and knew he was making the right choice.


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbo's Promise

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bilbo or any of the characters besides my own. Sandra Took is the only one I own, I came up with her in my brain. There will be other obvious ones that I own. I do not do this for money.**

**Chapter.**

It took Bilbo a little while to catch up with the excited Sandra, but he did catch her. Bilbo said quickly, "Lobilia is coming, quick place your hand in my arm like we are going on a stroll, maybe she will walk past us."

Sandy held in a giggle and didn't mention that they both had twigs and green leaves in their hair, and pieces of bark on their clothing. When Lobilia came over the women gave them a once over.

Lobilia then looked at Bilbo and said something that embarrassed both of them, "I hope you didn't ruin this young lady's honor?" Bilbo's eyes got huge and his face flushed red before ranting at the unsuspecting women.

Bilbo released Sandy's arm as he walked towards the older women, ranting, "Why in the name of all things evil would I do that? Sandra is my best friend and the very fact that you would even suggest that alarms me! I would never do anything but try and protect her honor and preserve it!" Lobilia backed away from the ranting Bilbo, whom she would say about, 'he had been stricken with madness'.

Sandra gently pulled Bilbo away from the older women and smiled kindly at Lobilia, "No, Bilbo did not ruin my honor. I helped him learn to climb trees again, all the gentlemen work had taken it out of him. But he went up a branch higher then he normally would."

Lobilia looked scandalized, "Bilbo climbed a tree?!" She turned around and walked away, "Well then, that is something I never would have suspected."

Bilbo looked at Sandy and they both burst into laughter, knowing that very soon they would be the talk of the town. Climbing trees then coming back with leaves, branches and bark in their hair and clothing. When they got back to Bilbo's house they where greeted with a warm kitchen and wonderful smelling food.

Stormgail said dryly, "Welcome home, lovebirds. Did you enjoy your tree?" She was setting the table, "Domestic life is not something I am used to, but cooking is probably the thing I am better at. Don't expect me to start doing laundry for ya or anything."

Bilbo chuckled then pulled a chair out for Sandy, picking some leaves out of her hair for her, "What did you make, Stormgail?"

The women shrugged, "Well, I made Mushroom turnover, ham, potatoes, and carrots." She set all the stuff on the table, "I also made some tea and got some beer. I doubt either of you will drink it as you would probably like to remain sober, but I am in need of the beer. Especially sense the last battle I was in." Stormgail shooed Bilbo to his chair and she started picked the stuff out of Sandra's hair, "Man, y'all are serious tree climbers. Bilbo, I will get yours next."

Sandra fixed her hair after Stormgail fixed the issue with the leaves, branches and bark. Stormgail walked over to Bilbo and picked stuff out of his hair as he ate, "Well, little mate, I haven't had to do this for you sense you where a teenager."

Sandra smiled and started eating her own food, "I love your food Stormgail." Then Sandy looked at the ground and said to them, "I have something to confess."

Both Stormgail and Bilbo where looking at Sandra when she continued, "I am staying. I bought my own house here and I won't be leaving anymore. I also found something the Dark Lord lost. I am keeping it hidden as...as I am not sure what to with it."

Bilbo looked at Sandra with happiness, "You are staying?!" He was so happy that Sandra had to smile. The whole ring thing seemed lost on the happy-go-lucky hobbit.

Stormgail was a different matter, not only did she look concerned but her eyes kept going outside, like she was having a distant memory. Sandra kept forgetting how old this women was. She was much older then her apparent years. World Walkers are much like elves, only they cannot live forever.

Stormgail said in a dark voice, "The dark lord Sauron was very evil. Keep that ring hidden, never use it. I am thinking he will come for it one day, and when that day comes the ring must be safe." She shook her head, "I will speak to Gandalf about it as soon as I can."


	6. Chapter 6

Bilbo's Promise

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bilbo or any of the characters besides my own. Sandra Took is the only one I own, I came up with her in my brain. There will be other obvious ones that I own. I do not do this for money.**

**Chapter.**

Sandra had been re-arranging stuff in her house when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and greeted Bilbo, "Oh, hello, Bilbo! I wasn't expecting you!" She pulled her friend in and to the kitchen, "Look what I've been up to!"

Bilbo looked amused as she dragged him in the house, "Hello, Sandra. Hmm, it looks very nice." He looked around the house and nodded, "Very nice indeed. It looks as if you are planning to stay for a time." Sandra looked at him and saw he was teasing, she playfully whacked his shoulder then released him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sandra said as she rolled her eyes to the ceiling, "Yes, I do believe I will be staying for a little while, dear Bilbo." She giggled when Bilbo stuck his tongue out at her playfully. Sandy handed him a scone, "Here, try this. Its been a while sense I have cooked, but I don't believe you will die from food poisoning."

Bilbo smiled then bit into the scone, he was semi-surprised by how wonderful it tasted, "Hmm, amazing. Who taught you to make these?" It reminded him of something the elves gave him and Sandra once...Only he thought it was called Lembnas Bread.

Sandra smiled and tilted her head, "I modified it, it was a recipe my mother gave me and I took advice from Lobilia and the elves. Lobilia really is a good cook, she invited me in for tea. However, she was awful persistent about asking questions about you and myself. Very awkward." Sandra frowned a little and said again, "That woman disturbs me."

Bilbo nodded then he looked around, "Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk with me." He looked at Sandra and got nervous when she pretended to be thinking about it.

Sandy giggled and said, "Yes, Bilbo." She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the Hobbit hole. As they walked they settled into a nice pace. StormGail eventually joined them and they ended up by the water. Sandra decided to play an joke, "Would you like me to teach you how to swim?"

Bilbo went pale, "NO! Absolutely not!" He shook his head and tried to get away from Sandra, but she tightened her grip and giggled at him.

Sandra said with a smile, "I don't know how to swim either." She became worried when Stormgail got a devilish grin on her face.

Stormgail said sweetly, "I can teach you both how to swim." The sweetness should have been the first tip to both hobbits that the slightly insane world walker was about to do something off the wall. Stormgail picked them up and threw them into knee deep water. She sat down on the bank and said cheerfully, "Now I just need to sit back and watch the fun."

Both hobbits trashed in the water until Sandra stood up. She noticed first, she tried to tell Bilbo, "Bilbo."

"Help me, I am drowning!"

"Bilbo..."

"Help!"

"Billlbo..."

"HELP!"

"BILBO!"

Bilbo looked at Sandra, "Yes?"

Sandra smiled and tried to cover it with her hand, "Just stand up."

Bilbo stood up and looked down at his drenched self, "Oh."


	7. Chapter 7

Bilbo's Promise

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bilbo or any of the characters besides my own. Sandra Took is the only one I own, I came up with her in my brain. There will be other obvious ones that I own. I do not do this for money.**

**Chapter.**

By the next day Bilbo was going back to his books. He had pulled one filled with maps down, reading the map and smiling. Bilbo glared at the map then tried to figure out what some of the words meant. Eventually he gave up and found a less frustrating book to read. This one was about the behaviors of Dragons. Bilbo heard someone knock on the door, and like usual when StormGail visited, she answered the door.

StormGail looked at the other small person, "Oh, hello Sandra. Bilbo wasn't expecting you, but would you like to come in?" Stormgail moved out of the way when Sandra nodded. The hobbit maid came in and smiled at Stormgail, "Where is Bilbo?"

"He is reading about the behaviors of Dragons and attempting to read maps. In a moment you will hear him grumble in frustration and grab a new book, one that will suit him better." StormGail said with a smile.

Sandra nodded then she walked into the office where Bilbo was. She picked up the map book and started to read it out loud to her good friend, knowing the language as she had to study many.

Bilbo listened then he also looked at the map, seeing now that it was one that led to the Last Homely House. Sandra studied it more carefully, "This isn't the way to Rivendell!"

Bilbo looked surprised, "You know where Rivendell is?" He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow, in obvious surprise.

Sandra was too busy studying the map, "Yes, I have visited Elrond and his beautiful daughter, Arwen. Her people say that she looks like Luthian." She looked at Bilbo then smiled again, "You would love it there."

Bilbo chuckled and shook his head, "No thank you. I am a Baggins, we don't go on any adventures or do anything unexpected." He sat back down at his desk and started to look over the books again.

Sandra put her hands on her hips then took one off to make it 'talk', mocking Bilbo even though he wasn't looking at her. The hobbit seemed to read her mind though.

"Sandra, whatever it is you are doing, stop it." Bilbo looked at Sandra as she smiled innocently, "I know you are doing something, you cannot fool me."

Sandra picked up another book and sat herself down in a chair, "Well, seeing as we are doing some studying on unexpected and adventurous things..." She looked over the book at Bilbo just as he rolled his eyes. Sandra smiled and looked back down at her book.

StormGail came in and picked up a book, "Hey, Dragons? Hmmm, did you know they are like a furnace with legs?" She sat down on the floor, "Hurmmm...This is oddly accurate."

Bilbo smiled, "I try to buy only the best books. One can never get too many books." He returned to reading. Very soon all three of them where very quiet as they where reading, so much so that Lobilia didn't even knock, thinking no one was home.


	8. Chapter 8

Bilbo's Promise

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bilbo or any of the characters besides my own. Sandra Took is the only one I own, I came up with her in my brain. There will be other obvious ones that I own. I do not do this for money.**

**Chapter.**

Sandra ended up cooking for Bilbo and StormGail because neither of them where paying any attention. So much so that no matter how much she tried to get their attention they where zoned out, reading their books. But the minute Sandra started cooking Bilbo came out and sat down at the table, "You didn't need to cook."

Sandra smiled and looked at her lifelong friend, "I feel like I do. Besides, you and Stormgail where reading so deeply that you didn't seem to notice when I tried to get you to pay attention."

Bilbo looked embarrassed and smiled sheepishly, "I am sorry." He heard Stormgail come into the room.

StormGail grinned and said, "I smell food." She sat down and Sandy served them their food, before sitting down herself. Sandy ate her food silently and when they where done they were all quiet.

Bilbo stretched then patted his stomach, not caring about manners as no one in the room seemed to have any whatsoever, "Your food was delicious, Sandy, Thank you."

Sandra smiled and said, "Your welcome, dear Bilbo." She cleared the table and StormGail decided to do the dishes. Sandra and Bilbo walked back to the office and found books.

Sandra asked, "What are we looking up and why?" She held a book gently, as if it where a delicate item.

Bilbo looked through his books and handed her five, "About elves, I am planning on visiting them one day." He grabbed five for himself and set up a place for Sandra to sit.

Sandra sat down and started reading her assigned books, "Hm, I could just take you to the elves, then you don't need to learn so much about them."

Bilbo shook his head, "I said someday, not at the moment. And I love reading, so this is no hardship for me."

Sandra nodded then went back to reading, no longer paying attention. StormGail came in and looked at the two reading people, "Whatcha reading?"

Neither hobbit answered and she shook her head with a smile. StormGail headed to where she could buy some more food for Bilbo's pantry, it seemed rather empty.

When StormGail came back to the hobbits they where in the same position, only Sandra had fallen asleep and Bilbo seemed to be dozing off. The motherly side of StormGail came out and she got a couple of blankets, covering both of them. StormGail sat down and started to doze, but she fought sleep, knowing alls she would have is the nightmares of the screams of her town as it went up in flames and became overrun with Orcs.

**A/N- This next part may be disturbing.**

_Flashback_

_StormGail left her two little kids, Golda and Reeds with her good friend Chance, "I am going to be gone for two are three days, you will watch over them, right?"_

_Chance smiled at her friend, "Sure! Golda and Reeds will be safe with me!" She tickled the two kids that giggled._

_StormGail wouldn't have trusted her children with anyone else. Her husband would never get the children from the Bazerka warrior and no Orc would dare take a shot at Chance. StormGail kissed both her children on the forehead, "I love you. Mommy will be home soon."_

_StormGail walked away and got on her horse. It was about mid afternoon when she heard screams and she turned, looking at the village. From where she was she saw the smoke and could smell the stench of death and fear. She smacked the horse's rear and they started at a full gallop towards the village. When she got their the Orcs where running through and slaughtering everyone._

_StormGail trembled in anger, feeling bloodwrath filling her body. She attacked the orcs and managed to kill quite a few before she had to run. She made it far then was attacked, feeling her limbs being bitten. A elf arrow flew into the Orc and she passed out._

_When she was awake she was standing at the grave of her children. Chance was there as well, but her best friend would never recover from being unable to save StormGail's children._

_End Flashback._


	9. Chapter 9

Bilbo's Promise

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bilbo or any of the characters besides my own. Sandra Took is the only one I own, I came up with her in my brain. There will be other obvious ones that I own. I do not do this for money.**

**Chapter.**

StormGail heard someone knock on the door and she opened it, seeing Chance. She got a slow smile then pulled her friend in, giving her a hug, "Hello Chance."

Chance smiled and looked down at her own short frame, "World Walking certainly messes up your size, doesn't it, my friend?" She returned the hug then asked, "Is Bilbo home? I heard Sandy returned to Hobbiton."

StormGail made a 'shh' sign and looked towards the library, "They fell asleep while reading. Come on, I have some sweets that I made leftover. We can sit and talk." StormGail led her friend inside and to the kitchen. They both sat down and where silent for a few moments.

Chance was quiet and she said in a broken voice, "I really wish I could have saved your kids. I haven't been able to sleep in weeks, I have been having nightmares of their screams." Chance shuddered then ate a truffle, "Mm, this is pretty good..." Chance put her arms on the table then rested her head on them, "I am sorry. I am sorry that I lost sight of them."

StormGail looked at her friend with pity and walked over, giving her a hug, "Its okay. How where you supposed to know that Orcs would storm the town and kill everyone?"

Chance smiled at her friend, weakly, "I dunno." She rubbed her hands over her face, "I think Reeds lived."

StormGail froze, "But he was buried. I was at the funeral, you where too!" She shook her head until Chance snapped at her.

Chance said sharply and quietly, "They couldn't tell if it was him. Your 10 year old warrior was killing Orcs left and right, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't get away."

StormGail had a new hope, she could find her son, "When was the last time you saw him? I know you saw him."

Chance looked at the table, "She was with Legolas Greenleaf." She looked at StormGail, "He knows his name, and I think he is looking for you. Legolas is helping."

StormGail looked so happy the years where lifted off her face. She covered her mouth and tears filled her eyes, "My baby...is...alive."

Chance grumbled, "Certainly doesn't help my guilt any. I wish I could have gotten Golda." She fell out of her chair dramatically, "Help me, I am malnourished."

StormGail raised an eyebrow at her friend then handed her a scone, "Here, weirdo."

Chance jumped up and said cheerfully, "I am healed!" She devoured the scone and then looked at the two hobbits that where entering the room, rubbing their eyes. Chance bowed to them, "Chance, at your service."


	10. Chapter 10

Bilbo's Promise

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bilbo or any of the characters besides my own. Sandra Took is the only one I own, I came up with her in my brain. There will be other obvious ones that I own. I do not do this for money.**

**Chapter.**

StormGail was back to her gloomy self. Only around her children or best friends did she show girlish like emotions. Other then that she was normally a pessimist. Sandra and Bilbo both automatically bowed back to Chance, "To your's and your family's."

Chance looked at StormGail then she looked at the Hobbits, having a sudden idea, "How would you like to go on an adventure?"

Sandra's eyes lit up then dimmed, "I can't, I need to stay and take care of my house." Both Sandra and StormGail where surprised when they heard Bilbo chatter excitedly.

Bilbo said with joy, "I heard you and StormGail, I would love to help search for her son. Legolas Greenleaf is an elf, correct? I am always willing to meet an elf, oh! Don't worry about you house, Sandy. Old Gamgee will probably watched them for us, also a Took or Brandybuck would gladly watch the houses."

Chance clapped and smiled, "Excellent! I will go get us some ponies!" She walked out the door as Bilbo protested.

Bilbo said as if he was pleading, "No, I don't need a pony. Hobbits are known to walk for miles and miles."

Sandra said to Bilbo with a smile, "Bilbo, dear, you will need a pony if you are planning on traveling any great distance. The world is much bigger then around Hobbiton."

Bilbo blushed a little then he said, "Oh, yes. I suppose that makes sense." Bilbo had accepted something unexpected and adventurous. Who knows where this would lead him?

* * *

Chance had the ponies, she smiled at Bilbo, Sandra, and StormGail. She said, "I have the ponies for us World Walkers and Hobbits." She hoisted both Hobbits up unto the horses with a chortle, not caring about the snorting sound she made. Around 6-7 years had helped Chance with most of the grief, but it would take at least 10-20 years. But she was mostly emotionally healed.

StormGail got on her horse and said semi cheerfully, "Where to, crazy women?"

Chance shrugged, "We are going to Rivendell. I suppose Ms. Sandra Took should lead the way?" Chance gave Sandra a big smile then they allowed the Hobbit girl to lead the way.

StormGail started to sing a morbid song about death and destruction. It was very depressing for most of the group, causing them to yell at her in irritation.

StormGail grinned devilishly and turned over so she was laying on the horse's back, whistling tunelessly. Chance yowled, "STOPPIT!" She covered her ears, "Thou art annoying!"

StormGail smiled happily, "Then my life is complete." She cackled then looked at the two Hobbits. Bilbo seemed to be trying to wipe his nose on something other then his sleeve. Sandra had stopped ahead and was reading a map, she tilted it a couple of different ways before starting again. StormGail hoped that they where going the right way.


	11. Chapter 11

Bilbo's Promise

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bilbo or any of the characters besides my own. Sandra Took is the only one I own, I came up with her in my brain. There will be other obvious ones that I own. I do not do this for money.**

**Chapter.**

Sandra was at a weird spot in the path. Their seemed to be a fork in the road, and it disturbed her that it wasn't on the map. That meant that one of these trails would lead the wrong way. No matter, she always knew ways to get around things like this, "Bilbo! I need you to come here and give me some expert map advice."

Bilbo came up and looked at the map then said, "The one to the left is more recent. We should go to the right." He started to lead the way until he remembered that Sandra had the map, "Oops, Ladies first." He moved the pony out of the way and Sandra went ahead.

StormGail and Chance where both being silent, obviously growing nervous. Their had been tales of Orcs that had come down from where they lived. StormGail was more afraid for the hobbits then herself, her bloodwrath could be uncontrollable.

Sandra was thinking very hard as she read the map, allowing the pony to follow the path by itself, "We aren't close to Rivendell yet...but it is possible that we could run into Legolas and Reeds...After all, they could be traveling."

StormGail nodded and looked at where Sandra was, "So, Hobbit maid, how long until we reach Rivendell, do you estimate?" She patted her own pony, "Little pony, I wish I where bigger so I could ride a horse, but you will do."

Sandra had to think long and hard about how long it could take, "Ummm...Almost...4-8 days, depending on how fast we move each day and how far."

StormGail's eyes brightened and she said, "Excellent." She started whistling a gloomy tune, which didn't make any sense for what scene they where in. A beautiful woods and they where next to a stream. StormGail ducked when Chance chucked a rock at her, making StormGail laugh.

Chance grumbled and set her head on the pony's neck, "Help meh. I am surrounded by crazy people." Then she looked thoughtful, "Well, Bilbo isn't crazy, he is probably the most normal one here."

Bilbo grumbled to himself, cutting a piece of cloth off his shirt so he could wipe his nose, "No handkerchief. I wish I had thought of that before I left home. Such depressing thoughts."

* * *

By the time they had reached a stopping point they where all tired. Sandra gave everyone the food that they would be eating and they all started to set up where they were sleeping. Once that was finished Sandra suddenly felt very tired, "Who has first watch?"

StormGail raised her hand, "I do, I have Insomnia." She went to the outskirts and sat down, her eyes like a hawk's, taking in the surroundings.

Sandra curled in a ball and fell asleep in seconds. Bilbo was already asleep, snoring lightly. You almost couldn't hear him, but it was more like a whistle then anything. Chance struggled with sleep then gave in after about twenty-thirty minutes. Sandra and Bilbo where on either side of Chance, sense everyone was tired it wasn't a hardship to sleep.

StormGail watched, looking around, not realizing that their was an elf and a human boy watching her from the shadows. Nor did she know that they had been following them for quite some time.


	12. Chapter 12

Bilbo's Promise

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bilbo or any of the characters besides my own. Sandra Took is the only one I own, I came up with her in my brain. There will be other obvious ones that I own. I do not do this for money.**

**New Story: I am writing another story after this, it is a self insert with myself and my sister. Sense neither of us are graceful nor fangirl's, the fanfic should be interesting. Keep an eye out for The Unexpected Members  
**

**Chapter.**

StormGail could feel someone watching her, she spun around, her eyes catching some movement. She crouched and pulled a dagger out of her boot, staying in that position, eyes watching the shadow move across the area. StormGail caught Chance's eye, Chance had woken up a few moments ago and Chance had her sword out and at ready.

StormGail heard someone say in a soft amazed voice, "Mama?" StormGail spun around and saw Reeds standing their, looking at his mother. She almost dropped her dagger, she slid it back into her boot and said amazed, "Reeds?"

Reeds grinned and hugged his mom, "Mother!" He gave her a bear hug and then stepped back to allow his mother to have a look at him. StormGail put her hands on her hips and tilted her head, "Well, my world walking may has made me short..." She stared up at her son, "But I think you got your father's height anyways."

Legolas came out and was brushing leaved out of his hair and pulling twigs out of it, "I tried to convince him to wait and meet you at Rivendell, but he wouldn't have it. Your son is very strong, StormGail."

StormGail's eyes narrowed at Legolas then she recognized him, "Oh, hello Elf Princeling."

Legolas chuckled then he looked around, his eyes catching sight of the hobbits, "Ah, I see you have Sandra with you. Is she showing her Bilbo around Middle Earth?"

StormGail looked curious, "Sandra talked a lot about Bilbo then? And yes, she is taking him to Rivendell because he has always wanted to meet the elves and I was looking for Reeds." StormGail grabbed her son in a headlock, "But it looks like we found the wee raskle a bit early."

Bilbo woke up and looked at Legolas, his eyes got as big as saucers and he asked, "Is that an elf?"

Chance said with sarcasm, "No, it an Warg. Yes, he is an elf." She sat down and rolled over on her side, muttering, "If your young charge didn't make so much noise then maybe I could get a decent amount of sleep."

Legolas raised an eyebrow, "Its nice to see you too, Chance." He sat down then said to StormGail, "We will travel with you to Rivendell, then Reeds can go home with you."

* * *

Sandra was reading the map again the next morning, she had already greeted Legolas and Reeds, but now she was trying to figure out where to go. That is, until she realized their was an Elf among them.

Legolas was now leading them towards Rivendell, his eyes catching any movement that might pose a threat to them. They where drawing closer to the Last Homely House.

Bilbo was very excited, he couldn't wait to meet more elves, even though meeting a Mirkwood elf was very thrilling for the hobbit. He looked at Legolas and barraged him with questions about the elves which Legolas answered patiently one question at a time.


	13. Chapter 13

Bilbo's Promise

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bilbo or any of the characters besides my own. Sandra Took is the only one I own, I came up with her in my brain. There will be other obvious ones that I own. I do not do this for money.**

**New Story: Thanks for the reviews for the insane story.  
**

**Chapter.**

Legolas smiled when they got their, he was happy because Bilbo could have all his questions answered by lots of elves, and not just by him. He looked back at Reeds and StormGail who where catching up. They had started with when she thought she lost her son, when in reality the Mirkwood elves had found him, wounded and barely alive.

Chance was silent as the grave, Legolas wasn't sure why she was being so quiet. He decided to try and engage his friend in conversation, "How have you been? Where have you been traveling?"

Chance gave him a fanged smile, "I have been jolly well wonderful. I have been with the dwarves, if you must know." She grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest, then she remembered that she was on a horse, so she reclaimed the reigns quickly, "My bad."

Sandra was getting excited, she could tell that they where getting closer to Rivendell. She went ahead of them and led them the rest of the way to the Last Homely House.

Bilbo looked at the place in awe. The lush green gardens and the vines twisting their way up the beautiful white castle. Bilbo's breath was taken away, he looked at the waterfall and everything around the general area. He rubbed his hands over his face as if he thought he was imagining it.

Legolas smiled and gestured with a wide sweep, "Welcome, Master Baggins, to Rivendell."

* * *

Bilbo was so happy when he met Elrond. He barraged this new elf with questions until the Elf lord had to transfer the eager hobbit to a new elf. Elrond sat down and chuckled, he looked at Sandra, "Your friend, Bilbo, is a very happy sort."

Sandra smiled and nodded, "I know, he is very sweet. I know he is enjoying your company." She watched as Bilbo harassed other elves, but they all where taking it with amazing grace and poise. When Bilbo saw Arwen, however, it was over. The hobbit was barraging her with questions about elf history and spouting poetic nonsense about her beauty.

Sandra held in a giggle and she looked at Elrond, which was a bad idea because then she burst into laughter. The poor elf king looked bewildered at the sight of a tiny hobbit praising his daughter to the skies.

Bilbo came back after a few moments and sat down by Sandra, feeling exhausted all of the sudden. He started to doze off in the chair and Elrond looked pleased. Finally the overly hyper, yet proper, hobbit was falling asleep.

It was a relief to every elf involved.


	14. Chapter 14

Bilbo's Promise

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bilbo or any of the characters besides my own. Sandra Took is the only one I own, I came up with her in my brain. There will be other obvious ones that I own. I do not do this for money.**

**New Story: Thanks for the reviews for the insane story.  
**

**Chapter.**

After a few day visit they finally had to go home. Bilbo was sad to leave and vowed to come back to the Last Homely House again, but for now, he would be happy to return to his house in Hobbiton. Sandra was now leading the way back home, sadly they had to leave StormGail and Reeds and Chance in Rivendell, but they had promised to visit again.

Bilbo said, depressed, "I will miss them very much." He rubbed the horse's neck, trying not to think about it very much. Bilbo looked at Sandra as she nodded. He wondered how used to traveling she was...

Sandra gave Bilbo a smile, "Its always hard to leave the people you love the most." She looked down at the map she had, not noticing Bilbo's thoughtful look. He was thinking about how much Sandra may have missed him. She did write him almost twice a week, he had noticed that by the date on the letters he had received. However, she could never mail them until about a month after she wrote them. He would get 4-5 letters a week from Sandra.

Bilbo looked at the ground as they went, thinking about how much he would miss StormGail and Chance. He didn't really know Reeds that well so it wasn't like he would miss him very much.

Sandra was very happy looking at the horse and the map, after she figured out where they were going she placed a little needle on the place where they would be stopping for for a little while.

* * *

(Time Skip)

By the time they got home Lobilia was waiting their and trying to pick the lock on the house. Bilbo cleared his throat behind Lobilia as Sandra giggled, "Lobilia, are you trying to break into my house?" His voice was laced with amusement.

Lobilia stood up the correct way and looked offended, even though that was clearly what she was trying to do, "No, of course not! Why on earth would you come up with such a ridiculous thing?!"

Bilbo pretended to look thoughtful, "Well, maybe because you where trying to pick the lock on my door?" He grinned a little and then opened the hobbit hole door himself.

Bilbo walked in and started cooking some food for dinner. He heard Lobilia muttering about infuriating hobbits. Bilbo smiled to himself and Sandra sat down at the table. Bilbo chuckled and served Sandra her food, "Here you go, my dear."

Sandra took the food and smiled at Bilbo, "And thank you, dear Bilbo."


	15. Chapter 15

Bilbo's Promise

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bilbo or any of the characters besides my own. Sandra Took is the only one I own, I came up with her in my brain. There will be other obvious ones that I own. I do not do this for money.**

**New Story: Going slowly, my sister left for a mission trip, so I am running out of materiel.  
**

**Chapter.**

Bilbo and Sandra had a nice meal before they started to talk about her adventures. The one he wanted to hear most about though was the ring that Gandalf was so worried about. Sandra related the story, spending many minutes on the conversation she had with a strange creature named Gollum, "He was an odd little thing. He knew what Hobbits where, or he had a general knowledge of them. Especially their riddles, he knew them all and a few more. He seemed like a lonely creature with no one else to talk to but himself. I played a riddle game with him, if he won he could eat me, if I won he would show me the way out of the cave. I won, obviously, but he wondered about what was in my pocket, which was the ring. I had to run for my life. Once I was out I was more then happy to abandon the mountains."

Bilbo listened with amazement then he nodded, "That is how you got it, but why is Gandalf so worried about it?" He listened again as Sandra spoke of that to him.

"It is a ring of great power, it has an evil about it, sometimes if it is close to the bed I cannot sleep and must hide it, in fear that it is watching me." Sandra said with a shudder, "I hate the ring, yet I feel as if I cannot get rid of it."

Bilbo nodded and he looked at the ground. He gave Sandra some more tea then he looked out the window, "What do you think happened to StormGail's daughter?"

Sandra looked at the ground, "I heard them speaking about it. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that the girl who was buried was her daughter. They doubted if Reeds was though, the person they found was so mauled they couldn't recognize who it was."

Bilbo nodded again then he tilted his head, "What do Goblin's look like?" Bilbo had the fortune of not seeing one on their trip.

Sandra was a wonderful artist however and she drew a realistic picture of a Goblin. Bilbo flinched away from it and commented, "They are ugly creatures."

Sandra nodded as she looked at the page, "Its a shame, their are so few good Goblins, almost all of them are wicked."

Bilbo noticed that she seemed genuinely sad. She was such a strange hobbit, she saw the beauty in everything. Even wicked things, which he supposed wasn't bad, it made sure that you stayed humble and joyous about things unseen.


End file.
